Apophis (Tartaros Arc)
Apophis, also known as the Lord of Chaos and King of the Dead, he became known as the Best Friend and companion of Zeref and the second strongest Dark Mage in the history of Fairy Tail. Apophis was said to have helped Zeref turn Acnologia into a dragon and created a spell with his friend to give the Caster Immortality, to the modern day the knowledge on Apophis had been intentionally blighted over by generations of the Tartaros Dark Guild's membership, the members of Tartaros believe Apophis to be a God and that he has complete control over manipulating life and death to the extent that one day he will undo all of creation. Biography Pre-Fairy Tail Five Friends The events 400+ years ago leading up to and following Apophis' birth is unrecorded by it was confirmed that Naunet was his elder sister, and at some point in his childhood the parents had died and left their entire estate to their children, brother and sister were prodigious at Magic and Knowledge and soon drew the attention of other prodigious and powerful Mages. The Five friends were eventually founded, a small Guild of obsessive and scientific Wizards led by five friends: Apophis, Naunet, Horus, Ra and Zeref. Together they sought to gain the secrets of The One Magic and each of the five friends gained contact with it in what would become known as the Final Origin, transcending time-space for an instant and gaining incredible power and knowledge, each taking on characteristics of their unique change. Zeref's War Apophis, Naunet and Zeref planned to gain power far beyond mere magical means when they designed to destroy all suffering and inequality in the world, by the universally understood language of military Force. Zeref crafted from Living Magic an army of Thousands of Demons, Apophis ruined the natural balance when from Death he returned life to thousands of the dead - Wizards and not - and enslaved them to his will, Naunet meanwhile used her mastery of Dark magics to seduce countless Wizards and Mages into the Dark Arts and to gain their eternal worship. Personality Apophis is revealed to have no respect for Human life and sees it as being capable of being discarded at a whim, Apophis believes fully that Death is a Salvation and a Judgement, Apophis seems to be obsessed with the appearance of the world and hates humanity because of their ungratefulness to the suffering planet and the Gods themselves. Apophis was said to have been a powerful and kind Mage during his youth, however participating in the Final Origin caused his "eyes to be opened", the suffering of all non-sentient - including semi-sentient beings - making him seek the destruction of all sentient life to rule over a nature-filled world of Black Death. Therefore, he has no respect for the Kingdoms or their laws. Trivia *In Egyptian mythology, Apep or Apophis is a Chaos Serpent, a monster and divine entity of Isfet, that will one day cause the world to end when it eats the Sun and its God: Ra. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage